1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lounge chair which can be converted to a dolly or a table that is capable of being connected to a towing vehicle such as a bicycle and which is capable of being folded up into a small space for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chaise lounges with adjustable angle back rest sections and adjustable angle leg rest sections have found widespread application as lawn, poolside, patio and beach furniture. It has been common within the prior art to utilize wheels in conjunction with the chaise lounge. It has been common to also use chaise lounges in conjunction with the wheels as a dolly. It has also been known to design the chaise lounge so that it is capable of being folded to a substantially smaller space for the reason of storage.
When utilizing of a chaise lounge on the beach, it has been known to position the lounge as a dolly to transport articles that are usable at the beach such as an ice chest, blankets, fishing gear, umbrella and so forth. It has also been known to construct the chaise lounge in a manner to be usable as a table when located at the beach. However, such structures of the prior art, when utilized as a chaise lounge chair, have not been designed to be particularly comfortable to the human user. Additionally, when the apparatus is to be placed in storage, it has not been designed to occupy an exceedingly small amount of space which facilitates storage.